


Collection of Sentence Fics

by edstrashmouth



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edstrashmouth/pseuds/edstrashmouth
Summary: This was a sentence prompt a long time ago on tumblr that I’m just now getting around to adding on AO3





	1. Because I Won

“Alright you losers, who’s heard of gay chicken?” The group had all joined together to celebrate 5 years of friendship with their loving Benny boy and feisty red head. 

“What did you just call me Beverly?” Richie’s hand came up to his chest in fake annoyance. “You wound me love” 

“Beep beep Trashmouth. Please explain Bev.” Eddie’s voice broke Richie out of his current “dying” state. 

“Thank you Eddiekins. So, gay chicken is where you make out with someone but the catch is...you can’t touch them. You have to sit on your hands and the first person to touch the other. Loses. It’s simple.” 

“You just wanna feel these lips,” Richie puckered his lips to make a sloppy kissing sound. 

“You wish Tozier. Who wants to go first?”

No one volunteered. Everyone’s eyes were going back and forth between each of their friends. Eddie couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t surprised. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He just prayed Beverly didn’t have an ulterior motive. But of course, he would be wrong. 

“Okay, I’ll pick then! Hmmmmmm,” she placed her finger on her chin as though she was fully thinking this through, “How about...Eddie? And....”

Oh god. He should’ve known. The only thing going through his head was ‘please not Richie please not Richie please not Richie’ 

“Richie.”

Fuck. 

“I dunno Bev. This game seems kinda silly. What’s really the point? I don’t see the appeal.” Eddie was rambling. Trying to think of anything he could say to convince her otherwise. 

“It’s just a game Eddie. We’re 18 now, we can kiss.” 

Like THAT was what he was worried about. But he knew once Beverly made up her mind there was no going back. He was stuck in this. He would have to kiss Richie. Richie. His long time crush. The only boy that made his heart pound out of his chest. 

“Loosen up Eds, you know you wanna kiss this.” Richie motioned to his “hot” bod. 

“Leave him alone Rich, you’re too much for anyone to want a piece of.” 

“Wow, Stanley. Such harsh words from such a sweet lad.” 

“Shut it shit head.” The whole group burst into laughter at the look of betrayal on Richie’s face. But of course, not even that was enough to change the subject around. Beverly got up from the small circle they were all sitting in and grabbed her phone from the charger. 

“I’ll set the timer for 5 minutes. If you both make it past 5 minutes without touching each other then you both win. If not. You lose.” 

“What’s our prize m’lady?” Richie’s signature British man impression fell from his mouth. 

“Um, I’ll buy the winner ice cream.” 

“Sweet. Good enough for me. Pucker up Eds.” Richie moved from his spot next to Bev and Stan to the middle of the circle in front of Eddie. He was still sitting as he touched Eddie’s hand resting on his own thigh. Eddie pulled away quickly, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“I don’t even want ice cream.” Eddie’s voice was much quieter than it had been a few moments ago. 

“Then your prize is just these lips baby,” Richie smiled at him before puckering his lips once more with a sloppy noise. “C’mon Eds, it’s just a dumb game.” 

“Don’t call me that. You’re just as dumb as this game.” Eddie was getting fed up. Richie was picking on him and he was annoyed. He knew there was no getting out of this and as he looked at Richie’s stupid face he got a sudden burst of confidence. 

“Pucker up buttercup.” Eddie smashed his lips to Richie’s as soon as the words left his mouth. He was having none of this shit. Richie let out a noise that could only be described as surprise but soon his lips started moving in sync with Eddie’s. 

Richie’s chapped lips contrasted Eddie soft ones but Eddie wasn’t complaining. He’d been dreaming of this kiss since he was 14 and realized he was gayer than Jake Gyllenhaal in Brokeback Mountain. This isn’t how he wanted it to happen but here he was. Lip locked with the man of his dreams. Might as well enjoy it. 

It started off easy, just lips touching but soon enough Richie slid his tongue across Eddie’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Eddie felt like he was going to short circuit, but who was he to deny his best friend? So he opened his mouth slightly to let him in. 

That’s when it became harder...hotter. Richie slipped his tongue in the smaller lads mouth and their tongues began a seemingly endless battle of dominance. Eddie could feel his hands shaking. He wanted to touch and be touched. He needed it. 

But he refused to lose. He was going to have to play dirty. As their lips connected once again Eddie drew Richie’s bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t the moan that escaped the other boy. Eddie’s eyes opened wide at the sound, lips still connected so he wouldn’t lose, and he saw just how flustered Richie was. His cheeks were bright red, and he had his eyes smashed closed in concentration. That moan really did things to him and if he didn’t know better he would say it did things to Richie as well. 

He closed his eyes again, even more determined to win after seeing how red Richie was. Once again he took Richie’s lip into his mouth, this time sucking just a little. Another moan came from Richie. Eddie wasn’t sure when it happened but his hands were no longer under him. He was now clutching to his sweat pants to stop himself from touching the slightly panting boy in front of him. 

It was Richie’s turn to tease, he took the first opportunity he had and grabbed Eddie’s lip between his own teeth. Now Eddie was panting. He didn’t care anymore. He was gonna touch Richie. He needed it. 

Just as his hands began making their way to Richie’s face...Eddie suddenly felt hands wrap around his waist and pull him flush against the other’s chest. 

Gasps filled the room as Eddie’s brain processed what just happened. However, he still had not pulled away. His hands had now joined the mix, one cupping Richie’s face and the other tangled in his brown curls. He pulled slightly, earning another moan. 

“Should we...leave...?” Eddie heard a small whisper come from behind him but he was too intoxicated in Richie to care. Nothing else was said but he heard shuffling throughout the room. Once the door closed he let himself be pulled onto Richie’s lap. 

After much more kissing, Eddie needed air. He pulled back with a smile. Just barely opening his eyes, he could see a shy smile on Richie’s face as well. 

“So that happened...” Richie broke the silence. 

“It did indeed. And your thoughts?” 

“I think...you’re incredible. And that was amazing. What do you think?” 

“I’m on top of the world.” 

“Why’s that?” Richie couldn’t help the smirk on his face. 

“Oh, that’s because I won.”


	2. Say Yes

“I can’t do this anymore Rich. This is just...too much.” Eddie was crying. There was no denying it. Richie could hear the crack in his voice even through the phone. 

“What happened Eds? Calm down, I’m here.” He had only just woken up to his phone ringing. He was surprised to hear such a sad boy on the other end. 

“My mom Rich. My mom. She found out I’m...gay” Suddenly he burst into sobs. “I don’t know how, someone must have told her but...she said she’s gonna take me to the doctor tomorrow. So he can ‘fix me’ but I’m not broken Rich. I’m not broken...” there was a long pause only filled with sobs. 

“I’m not broken am I?” Eddie’s voice was so small Richie wasn’t sure he heard him at first. But soon the words registered in his mind and he was livid. 

“Of course not! You are far from broken Eddie. Your mother doesn’t get a say in how you feel. Your sexuality is your sexuality. It isn’t something she can just change with doctor visits and medicine. That’s bullshit. It’s all bullshit. You are incredible Eddie. Incredible. Fuck what your mom thinks. You’re almost 18 years old. You don’t have to worry about her much longer. You just graduated, and I know you got accepted to that school New York. I don’t care what your mom wants. Go to New York. Hell, I’ll take you to New York my damn self. I’m always going to be here for you. You’re the light in this darkness. And I know I rambled but. I just love you dude.” 

Richie didn’t hear anything but sniffles from the other end for a little while but he wanted to give Eddie some time to calm down. Once the sniffles stopped Richie felt a weight lift off his chest. 

“Thank you Richie. You have no idea how much you mean to me...I’m sorry I cried so much.” 

“It’s okay to cry Eds, because even the sky cries but beautiful things always happen after.” 

“You sure do have a way with words Trashmouth.” That was the Eddie he wanted to hear. The nickname at least lightened the mood. 

“I’m serious Eds. Beautiful things happen...” Richie swallowed hard. Was he really about to do this...? 

Yes he was. 

“Run away with me.” The words came out like vomit. 

“What?!” 

“Run away with me Eddie. We’ll go to New York. We’ll get a place, we’ll start a life. I wanna be there for you always. Let me be there.” 

“I dunno what to say Rich...” 

“Say yes.”


	3. Hot and Fiery

“RICHARD! What do you mean you set the kitchen on fire?!” 

“I...ya know, set the kitchen on fire. I was making the spaghetti, for my Eddie Spaghetti. And I burnt the water. So I tried...”

“Wait, how did you burn water?” 

“That’s not important right now Edward. So, I tried to get the pot off the stove but it was hot so I grabbed a towel to get it. And I kinda got the towel too close to the flame on the stove...and it caught on fire. BUT I WASN’T PREPARED FOR THAT! So I threw the towel. And the other shit around the stove caught fire....” 

“RICHARD TOZIER YOU THREW A TOWEL THAT WAS ON FIRE ON FLAMMABLE ITEMS?!” 

“When you say it like that it sounds stupid.” 

“That’s because it is stupid. You are an idiot. Even when I leave my very clear instructions, you still manage to accidentally set something on fire. How?”

“I dunno? Just set it on fire, I guess. But, words hurt Eds, you wound me. I’ll clean the kitchen. Please don’t hate me baby.” 

With a sigh Eddie nodded his head at his dumbass of a boyfriend. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. 

“Okay, okay. I don’t hate you, but next time I’m making dinner.”

“Deal, now let’s get some Chinese.” Richie was grabbing his coat before Eddie could argue and he was out the door. Eddie smiled fondly at his boy and grabbed his coat to follow. 

~Few days later~ 

“Hey babbbbbyyyyyy, how’s work?” Richie was calling him on his break which had to mean something was wrong. 

“Okay. What did you do?” 

“What?! Can’t I just call my wonderful boyfriend on his lunch break to talk?”

“You can, but you don’t. And you’re really laying it on thick right now. Which tells me...you did something. So what did you do?”

“I just...love you that’s all.” 

“Uh huh, so if I come home right now nothing is going to be on fire?” 

“Gasp! You have no faith in me! Of course nothing will be on fire!...because I already put it out.” 

“Richie!!! What did you do?!” 

“It was just a small...living room fire. Listen, I fell asleep and thought I put my cig out but when I woke up the blanket was kinda on fire. Very small! I promise!” 

“I. Cannot. Believe. You! That’s it. You’re either smoking outside or you’re quitting. They’re bad for you anyways.” 

“As you wish my love.”

“You idiot.”

“I’m sorry I’m like this. I don’t try to set everything on fire.” 

“I love you anyways Trashmouth. My lunch is over, I gotta go. I’ll see you at home. If there’s a home left when I get there.”

“I know you were kidding but it still hurts. I love you baby boy. Enjoy your day.” 

Eddie really did have the most ridiculously clumsy boyfriend, but he wouldn’t trade him for anything. 

Not even a new kitchen.


End file.
